


When the Levee Breaks

by harrietspecter



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietspecter/pseuds/harrietspecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Break Point. It was the day Jessica told Harvey and Mike they'd be going to Atlantic City when her thirteenth anniversary present came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day Jessica told Harvey and Mike they'd be going to Atlantic City when her thirteenth anniversary present came. They'd be heading there this weekend, they had the rest of the week to prep. But he didn't care about that. He stared at the package in front of him. He had forgotten all about it until the mail room clerk dropped it off at his desk. The package mocked him as it sat on his desk, not ready to send it back yet. He wondered if it was even possible to send it back. Maybe he would just give it to her. He didn't know what he wanted yet. All he knew was the empty desk was hurting him and he couldn't stand to look out his own office door.

Harvey waited two days before gathering up whatever courage he had to face Donna. He had attempted to dial her phone number, but always stopped before pressing the call button on his phone. But, he thought to himself, she didn't make any attempt to come to him. They hadn't said a word to each other since the incident in the women's restroom. The long, intense looks as she carried her meager box of personal effects were all of what was left of their relationship. Without a sorry, he didn't know if they could ever be the same. With a sorry, he wasn't sure either. But at least with an apology, it was a start. His call went to voicemail, on her home and cell. She never avoided his calls. Even when they had gotten mad at each other these past twelve years, she never once ignored him. Then again, they had never had a fight like this. She had never betrayed him like this. The Cameron Dennis thing was water under the bridge compared to this. She had never gotten fired under his watch. This was new territory for both of them.

He told Ray to wait there at the curb, he'd call if he was allowed to stay. Hiking up the stairs, after a neighbour let him in the door, he made his way to her apartment door. Knocking three times, he stood back, listening for her familiar footsteps. She was always prompt when answering the door, even if she didn't want to talk to anyone. Finding no prompt answer, he dug out his keys from his pockets and pulled out her key. She had one to his, he had one to hers. He briefly wondered if he would have to give it back now. His footsteps echoed in the room, and calling out her name didn't do any good. There was no sign of her here, she was gone. As he clenched his fists in frustration, he noticed a post-it with her writing stuck to the fridge. It was away from prying eyes, if they did have a key. But he knew her like she knew him. She knew he would catch the slightest hint of something out of place: like a post-it on the fridge.

_H, gone home. -D_

He peeled the post-it off the fridge and sighed. Locking up her apartment, he made his way down to Ray. As he sat in the back seat of the town car, he scrolled through his contact list, searching for the number he had dialled many time when they were younger.

"Is she there?" he asked as soon as the line picked up and Donna's father answered.

"She is," the older man answered. "Out with her mom. She's trying to get the girl to smile."

"Can you not tell her I'll be there in four or five hours?" Harvey asked.

"I never picked up the phone," Donna's father said.

The older man hung up the phone with a knowing smile. The younger man told Ray to drop him off at the office, he needed something before heading back home.

Mike had tried to talk to him, pepper him with questions as to Donna's whereabouts. He ignored his associate, fishing out his keys yet again as he unlocked the drawer below where his record player sat. The younger man watched as Harvey pulled out a package. He didn't miss the addressee was Donna Paulsen, but he wasn't going to bring it up.

"You can handle yourself for one day?" Harvey said more than asked.

"Does this mean you're going to find her?" Mike questioned as he stood in the doorway of Harvey's office.

He received no reply and stared one minute too long at the empty desk. Harvey refused to hire a temp, refused Norma's offer to substitute until he found a new assistant. No one would replace Donna, ever. 

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set over the hills as Harvey pulled his Aston Martin into the driveway of the large farmhouse in Cortland, New York. He saw a man stand up from the porch swing and gave a friendly wave to Donna's father as the man moved inside. Minutes later, he was leaning against the bumper of his car when Donna appeared. She was dressed in simple denim shorts and a sweatshirt. He would swear the sweatshirt looked familiar, but he didn't want their first talk to end badly and have his sweatshirt thrown in the mud. She made her way down the steps and faced him a few feet away. She wasn't going to make it easy.

"I left you that note so you wouldn't come here," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"When have you known me to do what I'm told?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"You didn't answer my calls," Harvey said.

Her hair was muted out here, it lost its shine and vibrance. Or maybe it was the sunglasses he was still wearing. But she looked dull, lifeless. Nothing like the woman he had known for over twelve years.

"I don't have a job. I don't have a life that I need to get back to," she shrugged. It was half hearted, they both knew it.

"Don't bullshit me, Donna," Harvey said as he pulled off his sunglasses. Damn the sun setting into his eyes, he needed her to know he was serious.

"What do you want from me, Harvey?" Donna asked. She was close to losing it. Or maybe yelling, probably a little bit of both.

"I want you back," Harvey said simply.

"You can't have me back, Harvey. Jessica fired me. I committed a crime. I shredded the damn memo. You may be a great lawyer, but you can never have me back as your assistant," she said.

Her voice was starting to crack and he swore when he looked up at the house, he saw her father in the window.

"I can find a way to fix it," Harvey said slowly.

"I don't think you can right this wrong, this time," she said.

"Donna," he pleaded.

His voiced had cracked at her name. The single utterance made her look at her feet. The dirt and mud were ruining her shoes. They were ruining his, too. But he didn't seem to care.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. He needed to know, even if he did have his suspicions.

"I don't think you want me to answer that question," Donna said as she looked away from him. The tears were threatening to fall again, and she didn't want to break down in front of him. He wouldn't be able to handle that anymore than she could handle him crying. He moved closer, a hand snagged her waist before she could escape. Sometimes he knew what she would do before she did. His fingers drew a pattern up her spine, and she couldn't help the shiver that passed through her.

"Donna," he said quietly, silently repeating the question.

She looked at him, looked at the lines he had accumulated within the last few days. His face was set in stone, a serious expression cast upon her.

"Maybe I'm still in love with you," she whispered. Her voice was quiet, but it carried with the wind as it wound through the hills of farmland.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She clenched his shirt in her fists, moved closer to him and whispered it again. She looked up at him, watching as he licked his lips, his shoulders sag in defeat. Those were the two words she knew he needed to hear the past two days. It wouldn't fix everything, but it was a start.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her in close.

She wrapped her arms around him just as tightly as he did to her. It was a painful scene for anyone to witness. Especially a father, watching from the window of the house, making sure his baby girl's heart didn't get even more shattered than it started with.

"I told you loving me wouldn't be easy on either of us," he whispered into her hair. The people who loved him never stayed in his life for long. The only proof he ever needed was to look at his family.

She bursts into tears without being able to control herself any longer. It had finally hit her that she was fired. She would never be coming back. She had betrayed him, why would he want to fight to keep her job. An apology wouldn't be able to save her job. But maybe it could save the longest relationship both of them ever had. He pulled back, and if she wasn't a crying mess, she would have teased him about the pool of tears. But she didn't, because his fingers were stroking her cheek, wiping the tears away as they fell. One hand fell to her throat, his thumb resting on the pulse point. She was sure he could feel it beating under the heat of his skin against hers. His forehead rested against hers and she let out a shuttering breath as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. His breath mingled with the warm summer air, the setting sun's rays, and the warmth she felt with his presence. She smiled a small smile, in the corner of her mouth. But it was the first real smile anyone had seen since she had left Manhattan a week ago. Her hands wrapped around him and she pulled herself in, soaking up as much as she could before he had to leave. After all, he had a job to get back to. The only thing she had to get back to was disappointment and an empty apartment.

"Don't," he said as his thumb rubbed against her pulse point and he pulled his forehead away. He knew what she was thinking. "I'll figure something out. Jessica, Mike, and I."

"You don't know that, Harvey," Donna said as she bit her lip.

"Promise me you'll never do something like that again. Even if its to protect me," Harvey said as she watched her expression.

"Promise," she nodded.

They both turned as heavy footsteps made their way across the porch.

"You staying for dinner, Harvey?" Donna's mother asked.

He looked to Donna and watched her nod subtly. He raised his head to her mother and nodded once. The older woman going back inside.

"Guess we should go inside then," Donna said as she dropped her hands from his waist. He dropped his own hands and moved back to his car, pulling out a package before automatically locking it. There was no one around for miles, but that didn't mean it was more secure than Manhattan out here. He took a single digit into his hand, holding onto it as he led her up the stairs and across the porch. He looked down at his shoes and kicked them off before watching Donna do the same.

Dinner was a quiet affair. No one talked about the firm or their lives back in Manhattan. It was still a sensitive topic. And Donna's mother and father were not dumb. They knew a five hour drive and an apology wouldn't solve the problem their daughter came here to forget. But they were both making an effort to get to a middle ground, that much was hinted at as the parents watched Donna go back to her old room. She had told Harvey to meet her on the porch swing, and she'd be out in a minute.

As promised, Donna was back, holding a wrapped package in her hand as well. Wordlessly, they exchanged their packages. Harvey quietly began to unwrap the paper as Donna poked and prodded.

"Its easier if you just open it," Harvey commented as he began to reveal the gift.

"But less fun," Donna noted as she relented and ripped at the manila bubbled envelope.

Both had smiles that graced more than the corner of their lips as the packages were revealed.

"Like minds," Donna said as she looked at the framed photograph in her hand.

"Yeah," Harvey agreed as he looked at the picture and smiled.

* * *

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and slipped it out of his jacket to look at the number. A brief smile flashed across his face before he hit the answer button.

"Hi," he said in a low tone.

"Hi," she said. She was sure she had cracked at this point. The tears were silently making their way down her cheeks as she clutched the old phone in her dad's office.

"How's mom and dad?" he asked as if he didn't see them mere days ago. He figured they should start a conversation. It was easier than listening to her not cry, as she would emphasise.

"Good, they're good. You know how retirement goes," she nodded at the phone as if he could see her. She could keep a charade going if he was going to offer it.

They said each others names at the same time. Pausing to let the other speak and then interrupting each other again.

"I need to see you. Talk to you, again," she finally said after minutes of silence.

"Jessica has Mike and I going to Atlantic City today," Harvey said as he looked at his watch. His associate was late, as usual.

"After, then," she told him. "I'll be home soon."

"Yeah," Harvey nodded as if she was standing before him.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay," he reiterated.

"And Harvey," Donna called out before he could hang up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't do anything reckless. I'm not there to clean up your messes anymore," Donna smiled sadly.

"I promise I'll try not to," Harvey said.

"That's not making me confident you listened," Donna told him.

"Goodbye, Donna," Harvey said.

"Bye, Harvey," Donna said as she hung up the phone.

She turned to sigh heavily and leaned back in her father's chair. She smiled as she looked at the pictures on his desk. She grabbed the picture of her and Harvey, bringing it closer to her to get a better look. It was from her dad's birthday party a few years back. She had told him he was coming with her, she had already cleared their schedule. They wore coordinating colours, his tie and pocket square matching her ruby red dress. They hadn't planned it, but they always seemed to match at these kinds of things. The moment the photographer had captured was perfectly them. She was fixing his tie with a serious expression as he smiled at her. He was holding their drinks in both of his hands, looking like the lady of justice as he held them up. She may have pretended to choke him with his own tie before the moment was captured, she couldn't remember anymore. Their lives seemed to be picture perfect, she realised as she remembered the photo they had exchanged days ago. Their thirteenth anniversary would have been today, and she knew he knew it, too. But life was more than just a bunch of numbers and words. She didn't know how or even if he could get her job back. But he had promised her before he left that night, that he would try. And Harvey Specter didn't just give up a fight. Especially a fight he thought was worth it. And damn, if she wasn't worth every ounce of fight he had left in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna was out on the porch swing with her father, enjoying what would be her last day at her childhood home. She had the picture frame Harvey had given her in her lap. Occasionally, she would look down at it, but she mostly watched the wheat sway in the wind.

"Harvey didn't stay long," her father said casually as he tipped his boot clad foot on the porch, beginning a slow, steady rock. He had waited days to approach this subject.

"He had a client to meet today," Donna said as she leaned her head against her hand. It was propped up on the back of the swing as she was facing her father, sitting sideways with her feet up on the bench of the swing.

"He could have stayed that night. Its a long, boring drive back to the city," her father said as he glanced over at his daughter. He had only driven to the city a few times, but he knew it was long and boring. He didn't miss her attire the entire week and a half she had been here. It seemed like she never took the sweatshirt off, despite it being July and the temperature in the mid 80s.

"Dad," she warned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," he nodded.

They had been sitting in silence for a while. She was just about to cave, tell him why she was really here, when her phone lit up. She moved to look at the caller id and noticed his number.

Her father cleared his throat and patted her knee before getting up.

"Hello," she answered with a question in her voice. She wasn't sure why he would be calling her when he was in Atlantic City. Or at least, she thought he was supposed to be there.

"Donna, thank god," Mike greeted her.

"Mike? What are you doing with Harvey's phone?" she asked as she sat up on the swing.

"He's out of control. He's gambling for a win back of a company by playing poker. I know he's good, but..." Mike trailed off.

"Is he there?" she asked.

"He's not going to talk to anyone," Mike said. "I took his phone because I didn't have your number. Well I mean I have your number but obviously not your new phone number. I..."

"Mike, put him on," Donna interrupted more forcefully than she should have. "Put it on speaker if you have to."

A few moments of silence was exchanged for familiar breathing on the other end of the line.

"Its on speaker phone. I'll be outside," Mike said. His voice sounded like he was in a bubble, so Donna was sure it was the only way of getting Harvey to talk. She waited until she heard a door close before speaking.

"I told you not to do anything reckless. What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. She imagined him running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I can be there in five, maybe six hours," she told him. She looked at her watch, it was prime traffic time getting into the city.

"You're not my assistant anymore. You don't need to clean up my messes or try to pull me out of them," Harvey said quietly.

"But I am your friend and the only one you'd ever talk to about these things," she countered.

"I don't know what to do, Donna," he said.

Donna closed her eyes and pressed her wrist to her forehead.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at home," he said.

"Don't do anything else," she told him.

"Okay," he said quietly.

She nodded to herself, he was at least paying attention and hung up. Getting to her feet, she opened the door and found her bag already packed and waiting. Her mother and father stood in the kitchen, watching her as the door opened.

"You heard," Donna said as she watched the two stand there.

"I didn't need to hear your conversation to know when he calls, you'll go," Donna's mother said. "I left you a change of clothes on your bed. Your father will put your bag in the car and get it out of the garage for you."

Ten minutes later, Donna was dressed in her usual blouse, skirt and high heels, and hair perfectly done when she came downstairs with her other clothes in her hands.

"Thank you," she said to her mother as she stood at the front door.

"Just make sure to come back soon. Your father misses you," Donna's mother said as she hugged her daughter.

Donna nodded and walked down the steps to where her father had indeed put her bag in the car and was leaning against her door.

"You don't have to worry about me, dad," Donna said as she moved in front of him.

"I'm more worried about the man on the other end of the phone," Donna's father said. "He doesn't just drive five hours here and four hours back just to deliver you a picture you only put down at dinner."

"We'll tell you about it one day," Donna said. "But right now I've got to go."

"Be safe," Donna's father said as he leaned in and kissed his daughter on the temple. "That thing has a kick."

"Harvey customised it that way for these kinds of cases," Donna said as her father opened the door for her.

"Bye," Donna and her father said at the same time. Donna gave a small wave to her mother before shutting the door.

* * *

Mike was waiting for her at Harvey's parking spot when she pulled in. He kept his car in a garage until he needed it. After all, Ray drove him everywhere during the work hours.

"I'm going to refrain asking you where you got that sweet ride until you come and fix whatever the hell is wrong with him," Mike said as he stared at Donna as she got out of her car.

"Harvey bought it for me last year," she said as she walked with him to the entrance of Harvey's building. "Customised it and everything."

"He doesn't buy me cars," Mike said as he tried to lighten the air before it got serious.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" Donna asked.

"That's beside the point," Mike said.

"You ride your bike everywhere," Donna said. "I drive home occasionally."

Mike figured there was more to it than just her home a few blocks away from here, but he wasn't going to touch it. He could still feel the icy reception she had given him. But he knew she would put it aside for Harvey.

"Evening, Ms. Paulsen," the doorman said as he opened the door for Donna and Mike.

"Evening, Jack," Donna said as she nodded.

"But a Porche Cayenne Turbo? He can't even get you just a regular one?" Mike said as they waited for the elevator.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about my car until I fixed Harvey?" Donna asked.

"I guess I can multitask," Mike shrugged. "But seriously, I don't know what's going on. He came back from wherever the hell he went the other day and he's not fine. I don't care what he says to Jessica."

"Tell me about why you guys were in Atlantic City," Donna said.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to do that. I mean he didn't even tell me why to begin with. He just said to get my tux on," Mike said.

"I didn't drive six hours in traffic just for you to tell me I can't hear about some stupid client. If I'm going to help him, tell me now," Donna said as they moved into the elevator.

Mike watched her press the button for Harvey's floor as the doors closed. He was mentally calculating where she could have been. But he stopped when she turned to him with a look. He took a deep breath before giving Donna the background of the client.

* * *

Mike left the room slowly, not sure if he should really leave them alone. But he wasn't sure he wanted to stay, either. He decided to leave the door open a crack, giving them enough privacy yet at the same time he'd be able to listen in, just in case. If he stood a certain way, he could watch through the mirror across from where they were talking. Harvey's windows also gave him a reflection of them and he watched Donna move to stand in front of Harvey.

"I feel like all I've done is lose everything," Harvey said as he sat on his bed.

"Most of life is filled with failure and loss, you know that. So, what. In order to get a win again, you've decided to try gamble for a man's company to get it back?" Donna asked. "You've never risked anything like this before. Why now? Is this all to get back at Jessica for firing me?"

"I don't know," he said through his hands that covered his face.

"God dammit, Harvey. You don't get back at your boss like this. She did what she had to, to protect the firm," Donna said. "Look at me."

Harvey looked up and dropped his hands back to his lap.

"Protect the firm?" Harvey asked. "She could have protected the firm while looking the other way. She's doing it for Mike. Why couldn't she do the same for you?"

"Because of Hardman, you idiot. You don't think I knew that she cut Allison lose before this happened? She risked me instead of you. Hardman and his "impartial" attorney were going to make her fire you and put you in front of the bar. Its easier to get back an executive assistant than it is to get back a lawyer whose been stripped of his ability to practice the damn law," Donna said. Her voice was rising and she didn't know what else to say to him anymore. It was a bad idea to come. They weren't ready to face each other again so soon like this. She meant to do this when they were alone and he wasn't risking his career like this.

"What?" Harvey asked.

"You said I shouldn't keep things from you. You're not even my damn boss anymore, but I figured if we were going to try and fix at least something… God I shouldn't have come here. This was a bad idea. It's too soon," she said as she started to turn to the door of his bedroom.

"Stop," Harvey said, getting up from the bed and quickly grabbing her wrist.

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as the touch warmed her skin. She pulled her hand out of his and backed up. She pushed her hair behind her ears as he moved closer once again.

"Im putting you in jeopardy just by being here, Harvey," Donna said.

"I've never gone to trial without our ritual," he said.

"This isn't a trial, Harvey. This is a poker game. A stupid, idiotic, moronic, poker game for a company. I don't even have it with me," Donna told him.

"Its the same thing," Harvey countered.

"No, no its not. You are a damn good poker player. But why are you risking a company on it? Why aren't you going to trial?" Donna asked again.

"I don't know," he said again.

"You always have a reason for everything, Harvey," Donna said. "Even that one night when you asked me to leave the DA's office with you. You lied, but you gave me reason enough to follow you."

"That wasn't a lie," he said. "It was only the second reason because I didn't want to tell you about the evidence tampering. Just have some faith in me, since no one else does."

"Faith in you has never been our problem," she said as she looked up at him. She folded her hands into his button down, pretty sure when she let go it would wrinkle.

"No, our problem has always been timing," he said as he looked her over. His fingers trailed through her hair, pushing the strand back that wasn't cooperating.

"I'm supposed to be talking you out of this poker game. Fixing you," she whispered.

"I just want you back," he said.

"You have to keep going, Harvey. Don't dwell on this. Please. Just… do it for me. Don't risk your career because I lost mine protecting you the only way I know how," Donna said as her fists wrinkled his shirt even more.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked. His voice was cracking a little. But he remembered he had an associate that was probably right outside the door.

"Then you'll never get another shot. If you don't keep going, you aren't the man I've known for the past thirteen years. If you quit now, you'll never be able to help me get back in those doors," Donna said.

He looked down at her, brown eyes full of regret and they were glossed with the slightest hint of water. She was sure hers looked the same, and she bit her lip. She should have turned away, left the room. But she was stuck, rooted to the spot as he memorised her form. The look in his eyes now frightened her. It was almost as if he was never going to see her again. It was the same look they gave each other as he pressed the elevator button. He had always had a way with words, but his eyes spoke volumes more than his words ever would.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and he felt her relax into his touch.

"Thank you," he whispered. He was still a breath away, warming against her skin.

"Don't thank me for anything," Donna said as she leaned back against the door. "My situation got you into this mess. Its things like what you just did, that make people like Allison assume things about us."

"I'm going to win. And I'm going to Jessica and we're going to get you back. We're going to kick Hardman out for good, beat the tennis playing douche bag back to Boston, and we're going to get you back," Harvey said.

"You said that already," she said as she listened to his new mantra.

"Because you belong at Pearson Hardman, with me," he said.

"Its where I call home," she said as she closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She would not cry again. She had cried too many times this week about losing her job. She would never regret what she did because she was only doing it to protect him. And she would never regret protecting him, even if she did get it horribly wrong this time.

"Jessica said she needed to see me," Harvey told her.

"To ream you a new one?" Donna asked as she let go of his shirt and tried to unwrinkle it.

"Probably. I may have been a little reckless without you here," Harvey shrugged.

"God damn you, Harvey," she shook her head.

"Maybe I'm trying to prove I won't just roll over," Harvey said.

"Don't," she warned. "Jessica will fire you if you continue. Everyone has their breaking point. And she's probably had it with you. Give her a little insight as to what the hell you're doing."

"Fine," Harvey conceded.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he agreed.

"Get your suit jacket on before you come out. Mike might wonder what the hell you were doing in here," Donna said as she moved to open up his bedroom door.

"We're going to have to talk about your icy exterior with Mike," Harvey told her before she opened the door all the way. "Don't think I didn't notice."

"Later, Harvey," Donna said pointedly.

"Fine," Harvey nodded as she opened the door, effectively ending the conversation.

"Lets go, Mike," he said as soon as he came out of his bedroom with his suit jacket and his game face on.

* * *

Instead of Harvey calling Ray to take him to Pearson Hardman, he had Donna drop him and Mike off.

Mike was quiet in the back seat, watching the two carefully. After the muffled yelling in the beginning at Harvey's condo, there wasn't much left to hear. They had gotten quiet. He didn't want them to know he was eavesdropping, but he was curious as to what was happening.

"Hey, so, Donna said you bought this for her," Mike said as he decided to break the silence. "And you customised it."

Harvey looked over at Donna as she briefly looked into the rear view mirror at his associate.

"I customised the colours and made it a sport edition, platinum package," Harvey said. "She's the only one who has this colour."

"How is that even possible?" Mike asked. "Also, is this memory foam seating?"

"Because its the same colour as mine. Aston Martin let me used their colour system to match it. And yes, it is. When you have to drive to Cortland in heavy traffic holidays, its a very good investment," Harvey said. "Why all the questions?"

"Just trying to make conversation. So, wait. You have an Aston Martin? How come you never drive it?" Mike asked.

"I do drive it," Harvey said.

Harvey and Donna shared a look as she pulled into an outside parking space, since she didn't have a pass to go into the underground garage.

"Thanks for the ride, Donna," Mike said as he quickly got out of the car. He moved away from the curb but his eyes didn't stray from the tinted windows of Donna's car.

Harvey leaned back in the seat as he turned towards Donna.

"Any words of encouragement? I think that's what Mike was aiming for when he called you," Harvey said.

"Be the Harvey Specter I know," she said. The one she was still a little in love with, she added in her mind. He knew how to finish the thought. She had told him that a few days ago, but he had known even before that moment.

"You going to be here tonight?" he asked as he looked over at Mike as his associate looked over at Donna's car.

"I'll be going home," she told him. At his panicked expression she clarified. "To my apartment."

"You want…" Harvey trailed off. "I don't know when I'll be done. Stay at my place?"

Donna bit her lip and thought it over. She nodded after a long, silent minute. She didn't miss the relief that passed over his face.

"Okay," he nodded as he moved to get out of the car.

"Harvey," she called out quietly as his hand moved to the door handle.

"Yeah?" he turned back.

"Don't get mad at her, please," Donna said. "Its between Jessica and I."

"I… that's the one thing I can't promise," Harvey said honestly.

Donna swallowed the lump of affection in her throat at his honesty.

"We'll talk about it when I get home," Harvey said when he knew she wasn't going to respond.

Donna nodded and watched as they shared a final look before he got out of the car.

She watched and waited as Harvey met up with Mike and watched them enter the glass building. She sighed to herself. People disappoint you. Dreams don't work out. Hearts get broken. And the best moments, when everything finally comes together, are few and fleeting. But those moments, the ones where everything finally comes together, might be closer than she expects. She was the only one who knew him better than he knew himself. And she might have gotten fired from a disappointed mentor, her dreams of working at Pearson Hardman may be over for now. But Harvey would give up just about everything to protect her and bring her back. Which is why she was afraid for him to take it out on Jessica. He wasn't looking at the bigger picture, like she had realised one morning of watching the sunrise on her childhood home's porch swing. He was only concerned with the world of Harvey Specter. And the world of Harvey Specter, despite claims of only caring about himself, extended to her, too.


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed as she leaned back against her seat in the car. She was thankful her windows were tinted and Harvey's garage was inside another building as she sat in the car. The doorman had seen her pull in, so she had to get out of the car eventually. She let out another sigh and got out of her car. She moved to the back and pulled out her bag she had taken with her to Cortland. With Harvey at work, she'd at least have something to do if she did her laundry.

When she got into his condo, she set about doing her laundry, mixing his in since she didn't have enough to make a full load. She changed out of her outfit and into one of his old t-shirts and the yoga pants she had left here last month. She put her first load in the washer and moved back to the main part of the living room. She opened up in dvd cabinet and ran her fingers over the Star Trek dvds, pulling a random season out. She was feeling a little nostalgic tonight as she wrapped herself in a throw blanket and nestled down on the couch.

Hours later, the wash was folded and back in his drawers, minus the dress shirts hanging with her shorts that needed to hang dry. She traded his shirt for her sweatshirt she had stolen long ago. Rummaging through his cupboards she found she could make their old comfort food. She relished the comfort of eating dinner at a late hour again. It was nice to eat her mother's meals, but 7pm was early for her. She would usually still be at work, trying to convince Harvey they should order dinner from that one place clear across town that had those delicious sour pickles. Now, at almost 9:45, she was in her element, something reassuring after the past week of being in her comfort zone, yet out of it, at the same time.

* * *

He had taken a cab back to his condo, not wanting to bother Ray at 11pm. When he let himself in, he was met with a post-it note at eye level. He smiled briefly and walked into the kitchen to find the food she had made, still warm. He dug into it with gusto, looking around his condo. His suits that he had worn the week were on the arm of his chair, ready to be brought into his dry cleaner. As he walked around with the plate of eggplant parmesan, he noticed her shorts were hanging on his hangers, on his door frame of the laundry room. They were next to his dress shirts, which were also hanging. Obviously, she had been bored out of her mind. He didn't find her anywhere, so he figured the closed bedroom door was a sign she was asleep. Finishing the dinner she had made for him, he washed the dish and went around turning off the few lights she had left on for him.

He opened the door to his bedroom, the blackout curtains hid the city from view, but she had left the nightlight in the bathroom on. When she stayed over, she always claimed the far end of the bed, away from the doors. So, the nightlight never affected her if she left it on for him to find his way through. He saw the small lump in the bed, but that was as far as he got before he made his way into his bathroom to rid himself of his suit and take care of his nightly routine. When he finished, he shut off the nightlight in the bathroom, the only source of light, and moved towards the bed. He knew his way around his apartment like the back of his hand. He made it to his bed easily, crawling underneath the sheets, patting himself on the back that his purchase of a memory foam mattress was the best decision he had made in his bedroom. He never once had to worry about waking Donna up with creaky springs or the bed shifting. But almost as if she knew he was there, sensing his warm body, she shifted closer.

He breathed in and out shallowly, trying to adjust to the darkness to see if she was up or it was habit that brought her to his side. She didn't complain when his arm moved to adjust itself around her, so he figured she was asleep. He had to smile as he felt her sleep attire. She went everywhere with his old Harvard sweatshirt. Confiscating it one night when he had accidentally spilt water on her blouse. He had told her it was just water, it would dry. But she claimed it was silk, expensive, and it needed to come off. Problem was, she wasn't wearing anything suitable underneath. He had gone back into his room, rummaged through his old sweatshirts and threw it at her head teasingly as he came back. He had remembered saying that it was his favourite and she couldn't keep it. Here they were, a decade later, and she had yet to give it back. Truthfully, he didn't want it back. It was his favourite, but he realised that she was never going to give it back to him. If she couldn't have a piece of him, she'd take something of his wardrobe. The old thing went with her everywhere, particularly if she was having a bad day. And simultaneously getting into a fight with him and getting fired, certainly constituted a bad day. Even if the bad day did happen almost two weeks ago.

* * *

She was up at 5:00 in the morning. Her internal alarm clock waking her up before the sun started to rise in the easterly sky. He had followed her out to his living room, despite having gotten in at 11pm. Later, if anyone had asked them, they weren't exactly sure what had started it. All Donna remembered was sitting on the couch watching the weather, and then she was up pacing Harvey's wood floor as he did the same thing.

"I was just trying to protect you the only way I know how," Donna said.

"I didn't need protection, I needed you to find the memo and bring it to me," Harvey said. "Can I even trust you?"

"Can you trust me? After everything we've been through together? Seriously? I have had your back for the last thirteen years. I got one thing wrong and suddenly you can't trust me?"

She was breathing heavily, trying to cut through the hurt she felt at his words. And she could see he wasn't doing any better than she was.

"And what about Cameron Dennis? I saved your career, Harvey. He was going to cut a deal implicating you for the tampering you never did," Donna said.

"Cameron Dennis is water under the bridge, as far as I'm concerned. You did the right thing there, even if I didn't like it," Harvey said. "I'm talking about this memo and you getting fired because your need to protect me."

Donna gave him a hollow laugh. It echoed in the empty spaces of his condo.

"You don't need to worry about my brand of protection anymore Harvey. Because we're done. I no longer work for you," Donna told him.

"We're far from done," Harvey said as she made a move to the other side of the room.

"I already told you why I did it. I already told you that you shouldn't be my boss anymore. Maybe I should just get a new job, forget the whole save Donna campaign you and Mike have set up in your minds," Donna said.

"And you're going to have to say why you were let go from the number one corporate law firm in New York City," Harvey said. He was hurt and his tone raised as his anger flared. "Don't expect me or Jessica to write you a recommendation letter."

"And why is that?" she practically spit the words out like venom.

"Because you can't leave me," he said. "There is no Harvey without Donna."

"I'm a glorified assistant to you," Donna said. "There can be a Harvey without a Donna. You did it before the DA's office."

"I don't want to do this without you," Harvey said.

"How the hell can you do this? Why won't you let me go?" she asked.

The room was silent for longer than she anticipated. The question wasn't that hard, she thought.

"Because, I love you," he said quietly.

Her mouth dropped slightly and her fingers ran through her hair. Her eyes began to water. She bit her lip to keep the strangled breath in her throat from escaping.

"But you already knew that. You've known that for thirteen years. Just like I've known you feel the same way. Even before you told me at your parents's house," Harvey said.

He looked like a kicked puppy, was the only thing running through her mind. His eyes were downcast yet he looked straight at her.

"You're bringing this up now? As we're fighting about my lying to you is a betrayal? How can you love someone that betrays you?" she wondered.

"For the same reason you can love a man who stands there and presses an elevator button instead of fighting for you before it ever came to that moment," Harvey said slowly.

"Why now?" she asked. "I've been waiting right here, standing there right next to you for thirteen years. You're the one who said no, Harvey, not me. You said we couldn't cross the line after working for Jessica. You're the one who put the brakes on whatever we had. I was more than an assistant to you at one point. Remember when you used to tell me everything? Why do you keep things from me now?"

"You're my best friend. My only friend," he said quietly. He had a lot of acquaintances, but he didn't have very many friends. Certainly none like the one in front of him. One whom despite loving him with more than just a piece of her heart, continued to fight tooth and nail to protect him from not only outside forces but forces in himself. "But you're also the most frustrating person I have ever met in my life."

"Right back at you," she countered.

They stood there silently for a few minutes. Each lost in their own worlds of revelations.

"What do you want?" she asked as she threw her hands up finally. They were talking in circles. Rehashing everything and nothing at the same time.

"You," he said simply.

It was almost as if he rushed her. His feet moving on their own accord, his hands delving into her hair as he kissed her. She was kissing him back before her mind caught up with her actions. It was almost as if a bolt of lightening had hit and they were reacting the only way they knew how.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips. She kissed him again. "I'm sorry, Harvey."

He paused for a moment and pulled back ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips yet again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he moved to the corner of her mouth, placing a kiss there before she turned her head.

Their noses touched and she smiled with a small laugh. Her hand made its way down his arm, her fingers finding his and once again clasped his hand in hers.

He looked at her, both breathing heavily and brown eyes meeting brown. There was an unspoken conversation happening. She let out a breath and she moved towards his bedroom first, him following behind as he squeezed her fingers tighter in his.

All at once, they were clumsily falling for each other. Hopelessly moving into a frenzy of mutual anger, love, and possession. Everything that was familiar was new again. Her eyes were a deeper chocolate brown, her skin was paler and softer, her hair redder against the creamy white of his sheets.

* * *

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye," she said as they sat outside on his patio table on the balcony. He had made pancakes, her favourite meal he's ever cooked for her.

He wasn't even going to attempt to go in at his regular time today. She needed him here more than he needed to start at 7:30. He watched her eat for a few minutes, wondering how he would bring up the whole getting her back to Pearson Hardman thing. In the meantime, he watched her features through an yellow-orange haze, highlighted by the sun's arching reflection off the skyscrapers.

"Rachel and Mike watched you leave," Harvey said. "Have you checked your messages?"

"Three from Rachel, seven from Mike, one from Jessica," Donna said. "Rachel wants to drink, Mike's concerned about you and me, Jessica has personal feelings."

Harvey nodded, his mouth full of pancakes.

"What's with you and Mike?" Harvey said as soon as he took a drink of his orange juice.

"We may or may not have had a conversation regarding the memo," she said.

"You've never been that vague. Tell me," Harvey tried as he watched her place the last of her pancakes in her mouth. She was stalling, he knew it.

She leaned back and told him the story of her and Mike in the file room.

"Maybe now I see that he was only trying to tell me to go to you, because you could fix it. But at that point, it was my name on that memo, it was my mistake. I didn't know Jessica was going to make you sign an affidavit. I would never want you to commit perjury," Donna said.

"Luckily for you, Mike was there to ambush me with a coffee cup," Harvey said. He let her ponder that fact while he finished his own meal. "This is all very sobering to him. And the fact that he thinks you're still mad at him, makes him watch Different Strokes, in the dark place he calls an apartment, of his condemned building."

"He's realised the consequences of a lie," Donna said. "And not everyone can cut billion dollar deals for breakfast, especially an associate."

"You live in a nice place, drive a nice car, have nice shoes and clothes," Harvey pointed out. "And you're my assistant."

"I used to be your assistant," she pointed out. "You also gave me half of your bonuses you made, bought me my car, you buy me things like Marni bags, and when your fashion clients have a new line, I get the products."

"Do you really not want to come back?" he asked her. He watched as she twirled her fork around her empty plate.

"Maybe I said a few things I didn't mean," she sighed. "And that was one thing."

She didn't miss the relief that made it's way across his face.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked. She knew that he knew what she meant.

"We figure out what we want," he shrugged.

"It's not my career on the line, it's yours," she told him. It was always his career in jeopardy. She'd get a slap on the wrist and a warning, but he'd get the reprimand and everything that goes with it. Jessica knew they're history. She knew he was the one to stop them. If he started it again, Jessica would know who had opened the book on their relationship again. After all, she didn't have a job to worry about.

"I told you I wanted you," he said. "In every capacity."

"You sure you're ready?" Donna asked.

"Jessica isn't the only one who has personal feelings about you," Harvey leaned back in his chair.

The corner of her lips upturned.

"You're not alone in this," she said as she moved her hand across his arms. Her hand moved into his, soft hands meeting rough ones as she squeezed. One by one, his fingers held onto her hand, keeping her hand in his.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" he asked.

"We wait. You make your moves, I back you up the best way I can. Everything will fall down eventually," Donna said as she leaned her head against her shoulder.

"What are you going to do, in the meantime?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I've been attached to your side for the past thirteen years. Not that I regret it. Maybe I've let it define and drive my personal and professional life too long. But its made me who I am."

"I sense a but," Harvey said as he turned in his chair, dislodging her head.

"Sometimes… sometimes I want to be more than who I am, to the company, to you," Donna shrugged.

"Harriet Specter wasn't enough for you to embody?" he asked.

When she looked at him with wide eyes, he smirked.

"You used my card and I saw the e-signature," he told her.

He waited until she broke eye contact to continue.

"Look, you may not be a doctor or a lawyer, or one of those Indiana Jones adventure seekers. But you've always been more than an executive assistant. You know that," Harvey said.

That was all she wanted these past weeks. Someone to tell her that she was valued, that she was more than just her job. She was secure in the fact when she had told Rachel she was more than a legal secretary. But now, she realised that was a lie. But she never realised it until she was fired by Jessica. Everything was happening all at once, but he was there. He was real, and he was telling her that she mattered to him in his own brand of comforting words.

"I won't give up on us, this," he said quickly, she caught it anyway.

"I know you won't. But in order to get the ball rolling, you have to go into work," she told him as she stood up. She took her plate and his in her hands.

He sighed and followed her inside. Instead of heading to the shower like she expected, he followed her into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he leaned against the countertop.

"Closing an important deal," he shrugged as he watched her put the dishes in his sink.

Donna turned to face him and laughed lowly at the ridiculous grin on his face. God, he was cocky and he knew it. But before she could point out the fact, his hands had moved to her waist, and pulled her close.

Hiring her back at Pearson Hardman would come faster than before either of them knew it. But they still had these last few hours until he had to work and run his plan by everyone loyal to him and Donna. For now, they were together. So, Donna closed her eyes and relished his lips against hers, drinking in as much of him as she could get. Because neither knew how long this would last, even with his promise to not give up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your drinking buddy, the pretty paralegal, has been making sure I've been eating. It's very strange that she knows what sandwiches I like," Harvey said through the phone's receiver.

"Are you making a pass at her while I'm on the phone?" Donna asked with a low laugh.

"Of course not. I'd wait until you were off the phone to do that," Harvey said.

"As long as you know she can hold her liquor," Donna said. "So, why are you really calling?"

"We're having a mock trial. Jessica and I versus Louis. More like Jessica versus Louis, but she knows I'll want in," Harvey said.

"Is that really fair to Louis?" she asked.

"It's a mock trial of my fraud trial," Harvey said. The line was silent, almost as if she knew what was coming.

"They're going to be prepping me," Donna said.

"I would have told you this tonight but Jessica's coming over to deliver the news. Wanted to give you a heads up," Harvey said

"When is she coming?" Donna asked.

"She should be there anytime. Told her Mike was stalking you at your house so you're hiding out at my place," he said.

"How thoughtful," she said. "Thanks for the heads up."

A knock reverberated in his condo and she gripped the phone tighter.

"She's here," Donna said.

"Don't go too hard on her. I've almost got her on our side," Harvey said.

"Bye," she said hanging up on him as a second knock promptly sounded.

She tossed her cell phone on the counter and moved back to the front door.

"Donna. I didn't wake you, did I?" Jessica asked as she noticed Donna's attire.

"Just got back from Pilates," Donna said as she moved from the doorway and opened Harvey's door to let her in.

"He told you," Jessica said as she made her way into Harvey condo.

"Just got off the phone with him," Donna nodded. She wasn't going to start lying now. "You want anything to drink?"

"The man can't follow any directions," Jessica said as she moved around to one side of the kitchen island counter.

Jessica shook her head and set her bag on the counter of Harvey's kitchen. She watched the red head move about Harvey's kitchen, getting herself a glass of chocolate milk.

"You still know your way around," Jessica said.

"I told him if he ever moved anything from the places I designated, I would kill him," Donna said as she stirred the chocolate powder into the milk glass.

"You've always kept him in line, though," Jessica noted.

"Among other things," Donna said before gulping down the chocolate milk.

"I'm sure he's told you we've set up a mock trial," Jessica said as she watched Donna wash the cup out and place it in the dishwasher.

"And I'm guessing you think they're going to want to question me," Donna said. "So, you'll need to prep my testimony and since Harvey can't do it…"

"I'll be prepping and defending. Louis will cross examine," Jessica nodded. She wasnt surprised at Donna's legal knowledge. After all, she wasn't a stupid woman.

"I'm a character witness? Even with my evidence tampering? What's Harvey thinking about the trial?" Donna asked.

"You're the only one, besides me, who has known him the longest. He wants to defend himself but also doesn't want to be a lawyer anymore. He's afraid we're going to lose," Jessica told her.

"You had enough faith in him not to sign that deal the tennis playing douche bag sent over. But you don't think you can win," Donna said as she looked at Jessica seriously.

"Sometimes I wonder how far your network extends. And if you're really a spy. Sometimes people lose," Jessica said as she looked up at Donna.

"Hasn't he already lost enough?" Donna said. She knew that Jessica knew she was talking about herself.

"I don't know how I can win. Daniel has something up his sleeve and I don't know what it is," Jessica said. She pulled out a folder labeled Pearson Hardman and slid it over the counter. "This is what I have to go with."

"Why are you asking me?" Donna said as she tapped a perfectly manicured finger on the file.

"I said I appreciated everything you've done for me and Harvey. My personal feelings had to be put aside the other week. I meant what I said in my voicemail. I wouldn't be where I am without you," Jessica said.

Donna sucked in a breath and looked over at Jessica's folded hands.

"But why are you giving me this file?" Donna asked as she pushed it closer to her absentmindedly.

"Because you're the best we have. Fired or not, your mind works in ways the rest of ours don't. There's a reason Harvey has never needed a paralegal in thirteen years. There's a reason why Daniel Hardman wasn't a problem for the last five years," Jessica smiled softly as she noticed Donna look down. The woman was never good at receiving compliments.

"Okay," Donna nodded after a few minutes of silence.

"I have to ask you," Jessica began after Donna accepted her proposal. "Why didn't you come to me or Harvey? Why'd you shred it?"

"Unlike anyone else in that firm, Harvey's career is my life. I was only protecting him the best way I knew how," Donna said as she pressed her fingers against the counter.

"You could have come to me," Jessica told her.

"No," Donna shook her head. "It was my date stamp. It implicated Harvey. No one would have ever believed he didn't ask me to get rid of it. Just ask Allison."

"Ask Allison?" Jessica was curious.

"She had the damn video camera in my face and not so subtly implied Harvey didn't need to ask me to because I was sleeping with him," Donna said. Her voice was cracking. But she wasn't going to almost cry like she did with Harvey in the bathroom.

"Does Harvey know about this?" Jessica asked.

"That's when he found out I shredded it. He left the bathroom and came right to your office," Donna said. A nervous expression flashing over her face as she accidentally mentioned the bathroom.

"I thought Harvey only liked confronting his enemies in the bathrooms," Jessica smiled as she watched a silent laugh escape Donna.

"At the time, I was an enemy," Donna said as she licked her lips.

"We're going to be hiring Zoe to do juror selection," Jessica watched as Donna's face morphed before her eyes.

"Zoe as in Zoe Cranford" Donna asked.

"Harvey's going to make the approach," Jessica said.

"Okay. Fine," Donna nodded.

"No, it's obviously not," Jessica said. "What happened five years ago?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with. We can work past it," Donna shook her head.

"If it concerns you, it concerns me," Jessica said softly.

"There's some unrequited feelings between Harvey and Zoe. He couldn't close the deal," Donna shrugged.

Jessica read between the lines. She knew Donna gave her more than enough evidence to make her own conclusions with the few words.

"You're together. The story about Mike stalking you," Jessica trailed off as she made her conclusions.

"Was a cover," Donna nodded.

"How long?" Jessica asked.

"Five days," Donna said as she turned to flip through the file in her hands without thought.

"You've been gone for almost three weeks now," Jessica said.

"He went to Cortland to find me. But I stayed while he came back and flipped out," Donna said. "I've been back in Manhattan for five days."

"Okay," Jessica nodded. "Okay."

Donna looked at her skeptically.

"You're not going to break us up for the sake of the trial or the firm or something?" Donna asked.

"No," Jessica shook her head.

"Why not?" Donna asked.

"You don't think I know after thirteen years? Harvey's mellowed somewhat," Jessica said. "You're the only one I think he's ever loved."

"His mom..." Donna trailed off.

"Did a number on him. Which is why I will always be thankful to the one person who had the guts to peel back the layers and get under his skin," Jessica said as she reached over and stilled one of Donna's hands.

"Don't fight it," Jessica said. "Fortune finds those who wait."

"I just want everything to be okay again," Donna said. "And its not going to be okay for him until he can get Donna and Harvey back together again."

"There's no Batman without Wayne Manor," Jessica said.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not you just compared me to a giant house," Donna said with a small smile.

"Take it as Batman is homeless and gadget-less without the roof over his head. The one that protects him from everything and doesn't ask for anything in return," Jessica said as she squeezed Donna's hand in her own.

"Except for maybe a Marni bag," Donna said.

"I'll let you look over the file tonight. Harvey can bring it in tomorrow and I'll see you Thursday," Jessica said as she let go of Donna's hand.

"Jessica," Donna called out as she watched the older woman leave.

"Yes," Jessica stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry. For what its worth, I'm so sorry," Donna said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't look the other way, like I am with young Mister Ross," Jessica nodded.

They wordlessly forgave each other and Jessica left without another word.

And when Harvey got home that night from Pearson Hardman, post-its were scattered along the walls, memos were taped to every flat vertical surface, and she had a grin the size of Alaska on her face.

* * *

He was up before his alarm on Thursday morning. Already preparing strategies for combating her potential nervousness. Harvey watched as her eyes open, her dark chocolate eyes blinking sleepily at him from the other pillow.

"Morning," he said. His voice rough with sleep.

"Morning," she said as turned and kept the sheet at her chest.

"You ready to face them all again?" he asked as he moved closer.

"No," she shook her head against the pillow.

He grabbed her hand that wasn't holding the sheet to her chest and brought it under the sheets.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Taking your mind off it," he said as he trailed her hand down his own chest and both their hands made their way down his body.

"You're an idiot," she said as his morning stubble brushed against her neck as he kissed it softly.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," he teased as his tongue darted out and tasted the warm skin of her neck.

"God help us all," she said as she finally loosened her hand from her chest and rolled towards him.

He countered and rolled them to her side of the bed. He moved her hands above her head and entwined their fingers together. He leaned down and kissed her fully and soon enough he made her forget all about her mock trial appearance.

Later on, she was pacing as he made breakfast. Her hands smoothing her skirt out and he pointed with the spatula for her to take a seat at the floating counter.

"I'm never this nervous for anything like this. What the hell is happening to me?" she asked as she played with the costume ring on her finger.

"Your nails aren't painted," Harvey said as he watched her play with the ring as he waited to flip the pancakes.

"I haven't had my polish for the last three weeks," she said. "Why did you notice that?"

"I just noticed. One week they were jet black, one day you showed up with hot pink, and now they're natural," Harvey shrugged.

"I would wonder about you, but I think I have all the proof I need. Especially after this morning," she said as ended up flipping a pancake and squishing it slightly.

"You're the idiot," he said as he mocked hurt at her.

"Yes, but you love me anyways," she repeated his line earlier from the bedroom.

"God help us all," he said as he looked to the sky.

She shook her head and once again he had fully distracted her from worrying about the case and the mock trial.

She wondered if they should have taken separate cars, or a car and a cab. Although, Ray looked at her with a knowing smile, as if he half expected to be driving her this morning. She wondered if the man was phased by anything. Harvey's hand was in hers as they sailed smoothly in traffic from his condo in Greenwich Village to 54th street.

"I brought something," she said as she rummaged through her purse and brought out the one thing he hadn't ever been without on trial day.

"Our can opener," he said. He didn't miss Ray's look as the man looked in the rearview mirror.

"We've never gone to trial without it," she said with a small smile.

Harvey watched as Ray looked pointedly at the traffic on the street.

Harvey leaned into her and kissed her softly, his hands avoiding her hair and clothes. Heaven forbid she ruin her make up, hair, or clothing between here and Pearson Hardman.

"You want to do it here or in my office?" Harvey asked.

"Your office," she said as she held the can opener tighter in her hands. "Your office."

He didn't miss the repeating answer, but he figured it was for her peace of mind.

"You're going to be fine," Harvey said. "Just look at me, Rachel, or Mike. I'm sure they'll be there."

"Okay," she noted.

The car stopped and Harvey saw the building through the tinted windows. He gave her hand one last squeeze before letting it go. Neither wanted to give Travis Tanner any ammunition to use against them. Both were sure Travis had at least one person following or watching Harvey.

She could feel everyone staring. Or at least she felt that they were staring. She was probably being avoided by everyone. She was, after all, made the poster girl of what happened when you try to hide things from the persons in charge. She made her way to Harvey's office, the man in question leading the way and staring down anyone who dared to even look in their direction.

When they finally reached his office, she gave a fleeting look to her empty desk, and he closed the door. A sign no one was to bother him. As soon as she sat down on his couch, she pulled out the can opener. His fingers lingering longer than they should have as he held onto it too. Her smile and little laugh would be what got him through the mock trial today. His lingering touch, as it burned into her skin, would be the thing that got her through her questioning. Her fingers absentmindedly rubbing against each other as she moved between looking at him, Rachel, and Mike, as Louis fired off his questions.


End file.
